Fairy Tale
by Eve-Cain
Summary: Alexander comes across horrible memories how will he cope ... inspired by America's storage cleaning out and ALexander Rybak song's Fairy Tale


Fairy Tale

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HETALIA I JUST LOVE THE CHARACTERS!**

I came up with this idea watching the America storage thing and then listened to Alexander Rybak, who is Norwegian and then I thought what country likes magic other than England... NORWAY! And the fan name for Norway is Alexander... coincidence I THINK NOT! LOL

He was going through his storage room, reminiscing on things from the past. In the corner sat old, dusty viking armor, accompanied with a battle ax and shield, Alexander sighed "oh the viking days why did you end?" Little trinkets everywhere reminded him of the union of Sweden, many things that made him remember old wounds as he worked his way through old memories. Alexander turned around with a box filled with things to throw out when he heard a crash. Alexander put down the box and looked to see what had fallen, Alexander found an old photograph he picked up the broken pieces and took the picture to his kitchen. Alexander never really looked at the picture until he turned on the light. As he set the picture down Alex, gasped, it was a painful memory that he had spent years putting out of his mind, the memory of oh so many years ago. In his state Alexander barely noticed the rapid knocking at his door, it surprised him making Alex cut his hand. Rushing to the door he found Mathias. Tears in his eyes blood gushing out of his hand Mathias was scared looking at his friend he had never seen him in a state like this... outside of war of course.

Alexander guided Mathias in, yet instead he was taken by surprise and found himself in the warm embrace of Mathias. Alexander looked at Mathias but before he could say anything Mathias cut in "Alex lets go clean up your hand." "Okay" Alexander responded. As they make their way to the bathroom Mathias watched his friend, he looked terrible as if something was really bothering him.

Alexander really felt like crap, how not only did he cut his hand pretty deep that the memory he spent years trying to forget come up so easy. Today really was a terrible day and on top of everything MATHIAS just happened to see him in this state great just great.

Mathias ran Alexanders hand under cold water, washing out the wound with soap, then wrapping it in bandages; the cut was really deep, '_how did this happen?' _Mathias wondered, '_I'll ask him later, it seems to be a touchy subject' _ After they made their way to the kitchen Mathias found the answer to his questions. On the kitchen counter he found the broken glass forgotten along with the old sepia picture "Oh Alexander this is all because of..." Alex cut him off. "Please do not talk bad of her this wasn't her fault." "Alex, if she torments you _years_ later I think its her fault" "NO MATHIAS" Norway yelled huffing for breath, "No please stop I don't want to remember." Alexanders breath started getting short, it was harder to breath, Mathias was scared Alex was hyperventilating, his body couldn't take the burden so he promptly fainted. To Alexanders horror of course he was back in his childhood. Mathias stood there shocked, what the hell was he suppose to do! Not only does Mathias not know what to do, no one would be coming to visit here soon. Hopefully Alexander would hold out.

~Alexanders Dream~

Alex was a child again, he wondered why this was happening all over again. Alexander was in a garden blooming with different flowers and weeds alike, when he saw her, the girl had long wavy blond hair, pale blue eyes and she was wearing a simple blue sun dress that matched her eyes. Alex wanted to run away but his body didn't respond, it instead went towards the girl and she smiled, with that smile Alex shivered he knew what that, that demon would do. His life was going by quickly in his dream, with another look they both were teenagers still she sweetly smiled, Again they aged both in their young twenty when her smile faded into a glare. She started screaming and hitting him, the flowers began to fade and wither. One day she hit Alex with a rock making him fall to the ground, he looked up to see her with a shadow man laughing, it hurt, even though he knew it was just a dream it still pained him. Alexander was surrounded with withered flowers now just weeds, He woke up crying.

Mathias shook Alexander to try to wake him from his delirious state. He was awake yet it didnt sink in finally Mathias didnt have any choice he ran out grabbed his water bottle and poured it over Alexanders head, Alex ubrubptly awoke panting his voice was raw tears mixed with water poured down his face. Alexander clinged onto Mathias shirt bawling his eyes out. Mathias just consoled him rubbing his back in circles trying to calm down the distressed man. Once Alexander clamed down Mathias asked with venom "Was is about _**her**_?" "Yes" Alexander replied "Do you know how long you were out for?" Denmark asked. "No, maybe an hour or two." "No you were out for a whole day, its tomorrow" Alexander stared at the ground "I want to forget her, I want to so badly, why wont she leave me alone?" Mathias just looked at Alexander hugging him again "Its not your fault, it really isnt, its okay, you'll be fine" Norway thought to himself '_why am I in love with a fairy tale?"_

Did ya like it? I hope you liked it. Well comments = love, so you comment and I send you LOVE!


End file.
